Love is in the Air
by lolaarlo
Summary: Este relato es sobre Sherlock y Watson, espero que os guste y comenteis. Lo hicimos entre varias personas en un grupo de WA que tenemos y creo que ha quedado bien.


Era un día lluvioso en Baker Street, todo el mundo estaba en sus casas ocupado en sus quehaceres. Sherlock estaba durmiendo en el sofá cuando de repente escuchó un grito, John llegaba de la compra, la bolsa se le cayó al suelo, un cadáver estaba en el suelo de la calle, miró a todos los lados, no había gente pendiente del cadáver salvo él. Sherlock preocupado por Watson salió de la casa, la nota que le había dejado de que se iba a la compra le había preocupado. ¿Y si estaba John en peligro? Cuando lo encontró al lado del cadáver, respiró más tranquilo.

A juzgar por las marcas, murió ayer a eso de las 6 y treinta y cuatro de la tarde atropellada por un tren – aclaró Sherlock mirando a Watson que estaba en estado de shock.

¿Pero… pero…? – a John no le salían las palabras, entonces Sherlock le acarició el pelo y le abrazó. Otro grito se escuchó, era un grito femenino a juzgar por el tono de voz. El grito procedía de la acera de enfrente, una mujer había sido arrollada por un coche en marcha y tenía varias fracturas en los huesos.

Sherlock soltó a John y corrió a ver qué le pasaba a la mujer que gritaba. La policía llegó enseguida, acordonaron la zona y cuando Lestrade, le dijo a Sherlock que Anderson llevaría la parte científica se mosqueó, no le caía bien Anderson y no podía trabajar con él.

Al cabo de una hora o así, el cadáver fue llevado al hospital, Sherlock y Watson van para allí, al laboratorio donde Molly trabaja. Cuando entran ven a un hombre de piel clara y flacucho con Molly. *Que parece muy gay* (nota del autor). Sherlock mira al chico de arriba abajo.

Es gay – grita Sherlock. Molly parece asustada y el chico se sonroja y se queda sin palabras.

Al final Molly prosigue con su trabajo como si no hubiera pasado nada y Sherlock parece molestarse por esto. Coge a Molly por el bazo y le dice que tenga cuidado con ese chico. Watson contempla la escena asombrado. Molly siente dolor en el brazo y el flacucho la defiende. Sherlock se ríe de porque no tiene nada que hacer contra él. Lo para con una mano y el flacucho se intimida. Le empuja contra una pared, y le sujeta por el hombro.

Como oses hacer algo en contra de esta mujer, sabrás quien es Sherlock Holmes – grita Sherlock alzando un dedo en señal de enfado.

No me das miedo – comenta el flacucho – soy fuerte aunque no lo parezca – Sherlock le agarra del cuello y le mira fijamente.

Molly se sonroja, nadie nunca le había defendido de ese modo.

No te atrevas a hacerme daño – le comenta el flacucho a Sherlock. Él no le hace caso y le propina un puñetazo en plena cara al muchacho que queda sangrando por la boca y por la nariz.

No montes un espectáculo aquí – le dice Watson acercándose a Sherlock.

Déjame en paz Watson – le grita Sherlock.

Se acerca de nuevo al chico, pero Molly le para antes de que toque de nuevo al flacucho.

¡Basta ya! – grita con pinta de estar enfadada.

Molly, tú a callar y haz tu trabajo – le espeta Sherlock. Sherlock se va acercando al chico, el cual huye - ¡Gallina!

Molly se acerca a Holmes, no le aguanta más y le pega una torta en la cara a Sherlock.

No puedes amenazar a la gente aunque tengas una coartada – Watson comenta mirando a los ojos a Sherlock.

Está claro que es un juego para mí. ¿Por qué si no habría venido al lugar del crimen?

Siempre piensas en ti – comenta Watson cabreándose con Sherlock - ¿alguna vez pensarás en la pobre Molly?

Molly me trae floja – ese comentario hace que Molly y Watson le miren sorprendidos – el único que me importa eres tú John, pero no quiero que te mezclen en este juego.

¿Yo? – pregunta Watson asombrado.

Sherlock se acerca a él, primero le abraza y luego le besa. Molly empieza a llorar, Watson no sabe cómo reaccionar; solo consigue decirle a Molly que lo siente, que él pensaba que Sherlock estaría por ella.

Watson déjame – le grita Molly.

Molly, acéptalo, todo el mundo lo veía venir menos tú.

Dejarme en paz todos de una vez.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – pregunta Watson - ¡Yo siento lo mismo!

Pues tú también podías haber dicho algo – le espeta Sherlock.

No sabía cómo reaccionarías, a lo mejor no sentías lo mismo.

Dejan allí a Molly triste, van en un taxi a casa, en la casa suben las escaleras, cierran la puerta, mientras Watson hace té, Sherlock se pone cómodo en el sofá, está pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, cuando de repente se le ocurre algo.

Tenemos que hablar de esto ya – dice Sherlock en un tono firme.

Yo no tengo que hablar de nada, creo que todo está más que aclarado – responde Watson terminando de preparar el té. Cuando termina de prepararlo, se acerca a Sherlock y le besa por sorpresa.

Mejor así – se vuelven a besar apasionadamente - ¿algo qué decir?

Si, tienes que contárselo a tu hermano – responde Watson mientras Sherlock le manda un mensaje.

Mensaje enviado – Watson mira a Sherlock con cara de que así no era, que debía haberle llamado por lo menos – enterado está y si quiere algo que me llame él o que se pase por aquí.

Como quieras querido – Watson le quita la chaqueta a Sherlock y poco a poco se van desnudando el uno al otro – será mejor pasar al dormitorio.

Sherlock asiente, lo que acaba de decir John es verdad, como sigan hay la señora Hudson podría pillarles. Entran en la habitación de Sherlock, la cierran con llave para tener más intimidad y cuando están seguros de que nadie les molestará retoman lo de antes. Se besan en el cuello, se desnudan completamente y se aman como nunca lo han hecho.

Te quiero Sherlock – John le dice al odio. A Sherlock se le escapa una risita.

A veces eres muy empalagoso Watson – comenta Sherlock. Y para que Watson se calle le besa de nuevo y consuman su amor. Fueron interrumpidos por la señora Hudson que quería saber si se iban a tomar el té que habían preparado antes, ellos dijeron que no, que tenían mucho que hacer, cuando en verdad estaban terminando de consumar ese amor que comenzó cuando se conocieron en el laboratorio del hospital donde la pobre Molly trabaja y allí fue cuando por primera vez Sherlock giñó un ojo a John para decirle cual era la casa la cual compartirían.


End file.
